Scarlet Strawberries
by Kir Sirin
Summary: Light is sick and, with an empty Headquarters, it’s up to L to take care of him. But with Light’s perfection lying in the crook of his neck, breathing softly, L doesn’t know if he can take it much longer. LightxL one-shot


It's my birthday and I'm on FFnet? Haha, hopefully not for long.

This is dedicated to **ForbiddenSoul562** because she wanted me to have _L_ be sick, but I've never seen a fic where Light is sick, so its kind of a condolence for not writing exactly what she wanted.

* * *

**S**carlet **S**trawberrie**s**

Kir **S**irin

"Light-kun," L placed a palm on Light's shoulder. "It is time to wake up. Please, do not make a scene."

But he remained still.

"Light-kun…" L shook the teen lightly. His back was facing towards him and he appeared to be curled into himself like a fetus. "Light-kun?"

The detective couldn't stop the flicker of worry that etched into his heart. He had come to the realization that he was attracted to Light a long time ago. L had come to terms with it and moved on.

There was no reason to let it interfere with his work.

But it was starting to interfere as L shook Light with both hands, harder after each time. "L-Light—"

"Ugh…" Light groaned and rolled over on his other side. His hands were covering his face and his back was hunched over. "Ryuzaki please…"

_Please what, Light-kun?_ L wished to ask, but he couldn't trust his tongue at the moment. If Light ever found out how he felt…

No if _Kira_ ever found out…

There was no telling how much damage he could inflict.

So L remained silent, his hands suddenly weighing heavily on Light's shoulder.

Light groaned again and started to shake violently.

"Light-kun?" L placed his hands over Light's and brought them away from his perfect face.

Brown eyes hazily looked up and locked with black.

L fought the surprise off his face. Light's brown eyes were shimmering with unshed tears and his cheeks were a blazing red. His face was contorted into a very vivid expression of unbelievable pain.

L leaned forward into his face and titled his head. Light's mouth was still perfection in L's eyes.

"Ryuzaki…" Light whispered. L looked back at him. "I think I'm…"

Immediately, L's cold palms were pressed against Light's cheeks. The brunette breathed in sharply at the sudden change and closed his eyes.

"Oh God, L…" He whispered almost seductively. "Your hands are so cold."

"I apologize, Light-kun, but I must see if you have a fever or not. This is hardly science, but—"

"No, they feel good." Light grabbed L's wrists and pressed his hands deeper into the sides of his face. "Leave them… Please."

L blinked. Light's hands were burning through his skin and his tone had turned into an almost pleading one.

"87 percent chance that Light-kun is truly sick." L whispered under his breath. His mind started to debate the other 13 percent, but his heart _ached_ when Light groaned again.

_Light-kun needs medicine…_ L was about to stand up when Light tugged on one of his wrists.

"W-Where are you going?" L narrowed his eyes at the desperation and slight panic in his eyes.

_38 percent chance that Light-kun is—_"I'm going to get you medicine." He quickly turned away when Light's hand fell away and shot electricity through L's core.

_Light-kun is sick._ L thought to himself as he walked out of the room. _My mind should only focus on making him feel better. Nothing else. _

Something pulled at the back of L's mind.

_If he does not get better then it will slow the Kira Investigation down…_

His mind was half-satisfied.

His heart was anything but suspicious.

Perhaps that was the problem.

* * *

As L stumbled back into the room, he silently cursed giving the rest of the team the day off. Light had stayed to help L, which was of no surprise.

If someone is innocent, they will go to any length to prove it.

L held a medicine bag in one hand, a bowl of strawberries in the other, a plate of strawberry cheesecake in his mouth, and a silver fork between his toes.

Light was lying on the bed but laughed softly when he saw L stumble. "L…" He huffed. "Do you need any help?"

"That is apparent but, in your current state, you couldn't offer anything close to aiding me." L placed the bag and the bowl of strawberries on the bed and lifted his foot to retrieve his fork.

He placed the plate of cake on the nightstand beside him and crawled back onto the bed. He stiffened when he saw Light smile.

"Hi." He said dreamily.

"Good morning." L opened the medicine bag and looked through the contents slowly. He could hear Light fumble with the sheets and sit up. "Light-kun are you allergic too—"His breath hitched in the back of his throat.

Light nuzzled the spot where L's neck and shoulder connected. He hummed in the back of his throat, the vibrations tickling L.

"L-Light-kun?" L stammered. He tried his hardest to bite back the blush but some still showed on his cheeks.

Light groaned and wrapped his arms around L. "It's so warm here."

"Light-kun, please…" L's heart thundered in his chest but his voice remained vapid. "There is no need too—"

"L, you're so warm."

L closed his eyes and whispered desperately, "Lawliet."

_**Lawliet**__, you're so warm._

_Lawliet, you're so _perfect_._

_Lawliet…_

_I love you._

Those were the words L's heart ached to hear. Light nuzzled deeper into the crook and brought his body closer to L's.

"Light…" L whispered. His eyes shot open when cold air assaulted the spot where Light had just been. He looked to see the teen staring worriedly at the hands in his lap.

"I-I'm so sorry, L!" He cried. "I… I don't know what…" Light held his head in his hand. "God, my head is spinning…"

"It is all right, Light-kun." L said, almost regretfully. "In your condition, you are expected to do… Unusual things."

Light looked up and smiled softly "Thank you, L." He bowed his head again.

'Lawliet' L mouthed towards the teen, but he wasn't looking anymore.

Light took a strawberry and popped it into his mouth. L noted how Light's cheeks looked like a scarlet strawberry.

But he could never say such a thing.

"L…" Light doubled over and held his stomach. He cried out in pain, causing the detective to jump and lean forward.

"Gah!" Light cried out louder, his arms tightening around his stomach.

"Light-kun…" L gently placed his hands over Light's. "Are you okay?"

When Light slowly looked up, L realized just how _close_ the two were. More tears filled his brown eyes as he smiled and said softly, "I am now."

L blinked.

Was Light…?

L leaned in more and held Light's hands tighter. "Light-kun…"

Light sighed, "L…"

_Lawliet._

Just when L was about to press his lips against Light's, the brunette's head collapsed and fell back into the crook of L's neck.

The detective sighed and closed his eyes in silent humiliation.

_Light-kun didn't realize I was going to…? He must be incredibly sick if his mind is so dull._

"L…" Light whispered against L's neck. His hot breath chilled the detective. "I want you to hold me."

L stiffened. Did Light know what he was _saying_?

Awkwardly, L wrapped his arms around Light's trembling form. He tightened his hold every time Light exhaled against his skin.

L closed his eyes and slightly titled his head to feel Light's soft hair press against his cold cheek.

_Light-kun…_

"God, L…" Light hissed.

"Lawliet…" L whispered desperately.

Things were getting out of hand.

Light ran his fingers through L's hair and the detective shuddered.

_Don't do this. _His mind whispered.

Cold electricity shot through him as Light softly kissed the flesh beneath his lips.

_Don't go any further._

"L…"

The embrace tightened as L tried to swallow his heart. _Kiss me. _He wanted to say. _Don't kiss anything else but my mouth._

But, suddenly, L's eyes widened and the whole world started to spin.

Light no longer felt hot.

"Light-kun…" L breathed. "You're not sick…" A cold shiver of fear shot down his spine as he felt Light's lips curl into a smile against his neck.

Light pulled away, grinning, and stared maliciously into L's black irises. "Very good, L. I slept with the lamp so my body could absorb the heat just before you woke me up."

L tried to keep his fluttering heart steady, but the cold evil in Light's eyes held him still and unable to control anything that was once his. _It was all a trick… From the beginning… Just to get my…_

L felt numb.

How could he have let himself fall like this?

Light twirled a thick, black lock in the tips of his fingers and smiled wider when L couldn't move. "L Lawliet… What a beautiful name." His brown eyes flickered back to L's.

The **evil** shining behind them.

L finally managed to speak, but his lips were suddenly dry and his throat cracked with every syllable. "If you kill me, Kira, everyone will know—"

Light placed a soft finger over L's pale lips. "Not if I—"His smile suddenly fell away and his gaze softened as it locked on L's lips. His finger lightly stroked the top lip almost lovingly.

_Is this another trick?_ L's mind asked.

Light furrowed his brows together as he locked eyes again with the detective. L was shocked to discover that he looked _confused_.

Light blinked, his train-of-thought suddenly gone, and his mind unconsciously noted how _beautiful_ L's eyes were.

"Lawliet…" He breathed.

L fought as his eyes tried to close. Light sounded so sincere now. The way he spoke L's name, it sounded so beautiful.

But… Could this be another act?

Light gently stroked the side of L's face, his confused expression now dissolving into unreal wonderment. As he leaned forward, his mind made a realization.

_I've fallen in-love with him._

But his heart was beating too loudly for him to hear it.

**Kir Sirin**


End file.
